Change of Views Equals Time Travel
by bluebird397
Summary: Something big changed Harry's view on the war, after it ended. Somehow he ends up in the past in his younger body, so he's going to make the most of the second chance to change things to his liking. This could end up a slash story, I'm not sure yet. Hermione-Ron-Ginny-Molly-Dumbledore Bashing involved. Constructive criticism please. (no flames) I'm new to this. M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Would I be writing this if I did?

Chapter One: Evading Orders

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk staring conflictedly at a pile of letters resting in front of her. All of them were addressed to one Harry Potter.

Her conflicted expression was do to the fact that none of the letters had been answered, and none of them were addressed to number 4 Privet Drive. All of them seemed to be addressed to an orphanage in the middle of London. The professor had tried to bring these things up with Headmaster Dumbledore, but he had brushed it off as if it were nothing. When she asked if she should go get the boy, the headmaster had pretty much ordered her not to, saying he would be sending Hagrid on the boy's birthday. The poor woman knew she couldn't go against Dumbledore's orders, but she didn't think Hagrid was the best person to introduce Mr. Potter to the magical world. The man's heart was in the right place, but he was extremely biased against Slytherins.

As Minerva sat and thought about what she could possibly do to get around the headmaster's orders, a knock could be heard on her door. A slow smile spread across her face when the knock and accompanying voice gave her an idea.

"M-Minerva? C-could you spare a m-moment of y-your

t-time?", came Professor Quirinus Quirrell's voice through her door.

Oh yes, this could work extremely well for her. She wouldn't be going against the headmaster's orders, and she would still get to do what she thought best. Now all she needed to do was get Hagrid to give her Mr. Potter's vault key. That wouldn't be to difficult to do.

"Yes, come in Quirinus.", the transfiguration professor called.

The man entered her office, seeming slightly nervous. That wasn't really unusual though. Minerva still wasn't completely used to the turban he now wore though. He'd never worn one when he had been the Muggle Studies professor. Briefly, she thought Quirinus' appearance might disturb Harry, before realizing, 'Better slightly disturbed than introduced to the magical world by a biased person.'

"Minerva, I w-would like t-to g-go t-to Diagon A-Alley to get a few m-more things for my c-class. I-is that acceptable?", the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stuttered out.

Minerva smiled, "Of course it is acceptable. Since you'll be in London, would you mind doing something for me?"

The man looks wary for a moment before he replied, "A-alright."

She nearly went right to telling him what he needed to know before realizing that Dumbledore could easily pluck the information from the man's head, if he couldn't protect it. So instead she asked, "Are you accomplished in the art of clemency? I would like to keep Dumbledore out of this..."

"I a-am, b-but why do you want t-to k-k-keep the

h-headmaster out of this?", Quirrell seemed to brim with curiosity.

"I wish this because the headmaster has ordered me to not go and do this myself. He said nothing of asking someone else to, though.", she smirked a bit at the end.

"H-how very Slytherin o-of y-you", he chuckled, "What w-would y-y-you ask of m-me?"

McGonagall took a deep breath, she needed to be careful about this, "I need you to retrieve one of the incoming first year boys from Fool's Orphanage, and take him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies."

The defense professor seemed to tense for a moment at the words, but he covered it so well she thought it was just her imagination. Quirrell asked his next question on a more solemn note, "Who is th-this b-boy?"

"Before I tell you, I need a Wizard's Oath that you will protect the child while you are with him. Also, I must ask you to bring him to Hogwarts after you both are through in Diagon Alley.", Minerva listed her requirements. She only hoped he wouldn't take it as an insult.

Thankfully he didn't. His response was a nod of the headmaster, and taking the Wizard's Oath. After all the light sank into his skin, she felt it was safe to tell him.

"The boys name is Harry Potter.", Minerva gave him his answer.

"What! W-why is he i-in an orphanage?!", Quirrell surprised her with his angry shout. Really, she knew she agreed with it wholeheartedly.

"Our esteemed headmaster," McGonagall began sneeringly, "had it in his head that it would be safest for Mr. Potter at his Muggle relatives."

"However, I had spent the entire day watching the family. From what I had seen, they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable."

"I thought they would have changed for their one year old nephew, but clearly I was a fool.", she muttered darkly.

Her smile was sinister with her next words, "It will be quite fun playing on their worst fear. The fear of anyone seeing them as something they perceive as abnormal."

So focused was she on her imaginings, that she missed the angry scowl on Quirrell's face. Nor did Minerva notice the momentary look of sympathy that quickly faded to a look of terror. Which was quickly covered by his usual look of nervousness.

"W-when w-would you l-like me to take care o-of this?", he asked shakily.

The transfiguration professor's eyes snapped up to him, "Would tomorrow be possible for you?"

Quirrell nodded, "I w-was planning on g-going

t-t-tomorrow anyway."

Minerva smiled warmly at him. "Thank you.", she said.

The man was almost out of her office when she called, "Quirinus, I'll meet you at the front gate to give you the boy's letter and vault key."

With that, the man left her office completely, and she soon followed after. She had to get Hagrid to give her Harry's vault key. Hopefully she wouldn't have to lie to much. Meaning, hopefully she didn't have to say, 'Dumbledore said so.'

A few hours later Professor McGonagall could be found walking up to the castle, a key held firmly in her hand. It didn't take to long, and she didn't have to lie at all. That in itself lessened her feelings of guilt.

That night Minerva McGonagall tossed and turned, anxious for the next day to come. She wanted to see Harry soon. She had watched over him a few times during the war before the Potter's had gone into hiding, and he had left a lasting impression on her. It set an ache in her heart to know that he wasn't going to be the innocent little baby she had once known. Minerva hoped that he would, at least, be happy. At that point, she dozed off, brow lightly furrowed in worry.


End file.
